


believe me, i am still alive

by umiyuki



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyuki/pseuds/umiyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You absolutely refuse to let things end like this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	believe me, i am still alive

**Author's Note:**

> Set partially during the events of the Megamax movie, so there are some spoilers for it (though Uva isn't actually in the Megamax movie). *Might* end up being the introduction to a longer story set post-Megamax.

You absolutely refuse to let things end like this.

When Maki throws those medals into you, you feel sick and horrible and used. It's nothing like what Kazari had described – had he _enjoyed_ this? – and you want to pull them out but you _can't_ , your body is already starting to break down. Your cells and cores all explode out from you at once, forming the vessel that you had never wanted to become, and you're left as a single core again.

And then Maki dies and the whole thing gets sucked into a swirling black vortex, you included.

You don't know how long it takes before you come out on the other side – though it definitely doesn't take 800 years – but when you do you're thrown into a human with all the other cores and cells. He can't keep that many medals under control, of course, so you're once again part of an out-of-control medal machine.

You are really ready for this to stop happening.

Eventually the medals leave the human's body, but it's not like you're controlling them. There's something else in there with you, and whether it's the purple medals or those weird new medals you're not sure, but it's stronger than you are. Not to mention that you wouldn't want to try to revive with all those other medals in you anyway, absolutely not. You don't ever want someone else's medals inside you again. Just being in here with them is bad enough as it is.

Finally OOO defeats the body you're in, and the medals explode out in different directions. You bounce off the corrugated steel wall of a warehouse, not for the first time in your existence. There are cells and cores everywhere, and OOO doesn't even bother picking you up. But someone else does.

You're transported somewhere in a box along with all the other medals, too close to the other cores to attempt to revive, even though you can feel yours right nearby – five of them, you think, the others must have been taken by OOO. But five plus your central core is more than enough to revive, if you can just get far enough away from those other cores, and get enough cell medals together. You just have to keep waiting, bide your time until the moment is right. For all that your temper sometimes gets the best of you, you're very good at waiting. And at collecting cell medals.

As it turns out, you have to do quite a bit more of the former than the latter. You and your cores are put into some sort of case, with thick walls around you and no cell medals nearby at all. The only thing you can do is wait there in the darkness. Someone is bound to take you out of there eventually, even if it takes another 800 years. You don't care about the timeframe. You just want to survive. And so you wait.

And wait.

And wait some more.

You keep waiting until you've lost all track of time, but finally you feel the case being moved. Something is happening. You pray that it's not going to be someone else making you go out of control, not again. You'd sooner have Kazari himself break your central core in half than get filled with everyone else's medals again, but as you are, there's no way you could keep it from happening if someone tried.

But the pile of medals that you and your cores are thrown onto has no one else's cores in it, only cells, wonderful cells, and just like that you're starting to revive, rebuilding yourself into your preferred shape, and damn but it's good to have a body that's exclusively yours again. You take a look around you and even with your dulled senses you can't possibly miss the human standing in front of you, wearing some sort of outfit that's practically glowing with color.

"Happy Birthday, Uva-kun!" yells the human in a voice so loud and grating that it cuts straight through the usual fog in your ears. "I have a lucrative job opportunity for you."

You flex your fingers, looking down at your restored body. You're still alive. And since the human went to the trouble of reviving you, you may as well hear him out. Who knows, it may even be an arrangement that can help you get those other three medals back.

You grin. "I'm listening."


End file.
